1. Field
Embodiments relate to a multifunction tape for a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
High capacity in semiconductor devices may be accomplished by a high integration technique for increasing a number of cells per unit area in view of quality and by a packaging technique through lamination of plural chips in view of quantity.
As a packaging technique, a multi-chip packaging (MCP) method may be used. In the MCP method, plural chips may be laminated on top of each other by applying a bonding agent and may be electrically connected to each other via wire bonding. As a result, an overall package size may become greater than a space of the laminated chips due to a space needed for wire bonding, thereby providing an unnecessary space.
Alternatively, a wafer level stack packaging (WSP) method may be used. In the WSP method, silicon through-electrodes may be formed in a wafer having a circuit thereon and may be filled with a conductive material to provide direct electrical connection between layers.